


Mahiru Gets BLACKED~!

by TheFutaSmutPit



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: BBC, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFutaSmutPit/pseuds/TheFutaSmutPit
Summary: Inspired by a Tumblr prompt that I was given a while ago and thought: This HAD to be it's own thing.And so, witness BBC lover Mahiru Koizumi gather up the darkest girls of Hope's Peak, along with some American exchange students, and let's them have their way with her for the next 24 hours, ALL OF it recorded on camera~!





	Mahiru Gets BLACKED~!

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, if you've read my other stuff, sorry not updating that much... Procrastination is a bitch. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned my other fics (TOJO'S SEXUAL ADVENTURE MOST IMPORTANTLY). Expect updates at least before the end of Summer.
> 
> Anyways, onto the actual fic itself: I was origiinally gonna make it one chapter, but realizing that that would take forever and be long as fuck, I decided to split it up. Storywise, the fucking lasts for 24 hours, so I'm gonna make each chapter be about 3 hours each, so expect about 8 chapters more or less of Mahiru wrecking. Enjoy~!

"Hey, is this thing on? I don't know how cameras work…"

"Yeah yeah, it is Naomi. Don't worry, I don't think little miss freckles down here forgot to record and set it to video. _Right?"_

"Y-Yes, d-don't worry Anne~! I w-wouldn't make a mistake like that, _e-especially with you all~..."_

"Good."

And there she was, the woman of the hour, Mahiru Koizumi, the Ultimate Photographer, a sweet and nice girl who's just a little demanding on men doing heir jobs…

_...Down on her knees, completely naked, sweating nervously yet shaking excitedly, surrounded by_ **_six, dark, foot-long girlcocks, all of them hanging low and less than a few inches away from her face~❤_ **

It was all very simple: Mahiru went around Hope's Peak and asked the darkest-skinned girls she knew at the academy for her help, telling them they needed to "fulfill" the photographer's "greatest wish." And that wish, obviously, was to get gangbanged by the darkest dicks Hope's Peak has to offer and turn her pale holes into gaping, blacked messes~

She contacted the first three that came to mind: Aoi, Akane, and Angie, all girls who had darker skin than the rest of the other Japanese students, and most definitely we're packing well-hidden fuckpillars stashed in their panties. The other three were girls who were from the American branch of Hope's Peak, part of a transfer student program to better connect the Japanese and American students.

Mahiru didn't have a clue to what their talents were, or even their personalities, but she picked them on a whim since they were black students, _AND_ most definitely had girthy girlcocks, by the photos she took of their bulges against their tight pants. She had no trouble convincing them to join her little sexcapade, with a simple lift of her skirt and a little shake of her ass~

____________

_"Please, follow me, and you can have that fat dick you got in your pants to wreck my tight Japanese holes~ I promise to make your time here a lot more better if you punish this naughty bitch back in her dorm room~..."_

______________

That was the basic gist of how she convinced Naomi, Anne, and Maya to get into her room and present their thick, musky fucksticks to her, along with Angie, Aoi, and Akane's own meat pillars, instantly filling the closed room in their dominant stench, warping Mahiru's mind even further and making her even sluttier.

"C'mon, introduce yourself Mahiru~! Tell the camera what we're gonna do to you and why you wanted it~"

" _O..Okay, Aoi~"_

Looking back from the dark-skinned athlete swimmer, and feeling her behemoth of a dick place itself over her red hair and soak it in her musky sweat, Mahiru raised up a hand and gave a peace sign as she presented herself to her camera~

"H-Hello, everyone~! M-my name is Mahiru Koizumi~! I'm the Ultimate Photographer, a-and I'm going to get _gangbanged_ by these hot, chocolate cocks s-surround me~❤ Th-There gonna _slam_ their thick, dark cocks i-into my Japanese holes, a-and _gape_ them until I break and pass out~ They'll t-turn me into their personal c-cumdumpster and make me eat and dr-drink their _nasty_ spunk for the next...n-next... **_24 hours~❤❤❤_ ** A-And all of you back at home w-will get to see _a-all_ of it happen~ A b-bitch like me _always_ wanted giant, black cocks to d-devastate me ever since I s-saw videos online, and n-now, _you'll see little ol' Mahiru get BLACKED~❤_

The freckled slut brought her other hand up and mimed doing a blowjob, clearly gesturing and sticking her saliva-soaked tongue out to tease the imaginary cock she's jacking off~

_"N-Now, c-can you please wreck me, Mommies~? I-I can't WAIT anymore~! Turn me into the Ultimate Cumdumpster~!❤"_

**_Video Timestamp: 00:46:34_ **

**_"GLURKGLRRKKHFLUKHGKLRKHHRLKGKNFKGFFLRKGHLLK~~~!!!❤❤❤"_ **

The first ten minutes of the video was setting up the camera and Mahiru's introduction: _the next 30 or so minutes were a spitty, blowbang with multiple cocks jamming down her throatpussy~_

**"TAKE MY MEAT, YOU FRECKLED BITCH~! TAKE IT, TAKE IT, TAKE IT,** **_TAKE IT~!❤"_ **

The fat-tittied glutton Akane was the one currently pistoning her fist-thick cock down the pale bitch's gullet, stretching out the ginger's neck obscenely to the point that her dick's veins were visible through Mahiru's throat~ After Angie and Aoi had their fill and blasted their steaming jizz into her stomach, Akane hogged the fuckmeat for herself and kept on smashing into her face, already CUMMING three time the past 20 minutes. 

Fucking into her throat from behind, the gymnast bent her backwards, ensuring she could pound her dick as far into Mahiru's esophagus as she could, hunched over in her manic fucking. Every SLAM of her hips bottomed into Mahiru's whore throat, the ginger slut sticking her tongue out and licking whatever she could, even the thick, sweaty pubes that stuck to her tongue and chin. Her fat, brown cumfactories covered the rest of the ginger's face, nose and eyes obscured into immense ballsacks that made her even more cock-drunk as her blank, rolled up eyes testified~

Grasping onto her red throat again and jacking into her like she was her pocket-pussy, Akane's wet, sloppy hip-slapping happily filled out the room~

**_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK~❤❤❤_ **

Mahiru's slim figure convulsed and shook with every fuck-slam, body wet with sweat and pussy jizz flying out with every consecutive cock-smacking into her fuckhole of a mouth, and ALL for her camera to see~ Her arms were limp and lifelessly swayed in tandem with Akane's cockmeat, upper body supported wholly by the very same throatstretcher.

**_"GLLKKRHGLRUKSHPLURKGLLKHHGGFFKH~~~❤💕❤💕"_ **

The cockslut's mouth was foaming in a combination of jizz, precum, spit, and sweat, frothing at the intense stirring of her maw by giant girlcock~

"Hey, what the hell, Big Tits, you've been fucking that throat long enough, let us have a fucking turn."

"Yeah, c'mon. The bitch begged us to fuck her, and we're done waiting for you to keep dicking her."

Naomi and Anne were obviously getting impatient. The other Japanese girls had their fill, and this hoarder was preventing them from satisfying their dicks.

**_"NGHHH~❤_ ** _H-Hey, I'm j-just training my DICK a-and stretching her throat! Just lemme cum one more ti-!"_

Too preoccupied in her power-fucking of Mahiru's throatpussy, Maya snuck up from behind, hands hovering above the fuck-crazy Akane's shoulders, and _quickly_ pulled her off of the warm, spitty hole. The powerful woman threw her onto the photographer's bed, alongside Aoi and Angie, whole were sitting at the edge and jacking off at all that unfolded.

**"HEY, WHAT THE FUCK?! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO NUT IN HER THROAT!!!"**

Maya ignored her and motioned for the other two black girls to join, each one grabbing should of their immense, club-shaped cocks and slapping them down onto Mahiru's cum-and-spit soaked face, one covering her eyes, head held up by her hair aggressively by Naomi.

_"FUuOOOooOOAaaAAAahhhh~❤❤❤…. B-BlACk cOck~❤💕💕"_

**_"Who do you fucking think you are, showing your fat, freckled ass to us to make us fuck you, then let another Japanese girl fuck your damn throat for almost 20 fucking minutes, huh? We were nice and patient, but when you could've resisted and pull yourself off of Big Tit's cock after the first load and service us finally, instead, you just kept letting that bitch fuck your mouth without any regard for us. A fucking greedy whore who doesn't know her place on the food chain. Well, now guess what…"_ **

And still holding onto their respective cocks, Naomi, Anne, and Maya pointed their apple-sized tips right over Mahiru's cute little mouth, pre drooling out and giving the cock-drunk photographer a cum lipstick, tongue mindlessly poking out and teasing their cumslits.

_"Aaahh~ Ahhh~ Wh-Whush M-Mo-_ **_NGGGGNNNGGGFLLFFGHAAAAAACKKKKKKKHHH~~~❤❤❤_ ** _"_

**_All three cocks bulldozed their way through simultaneously into Mahiru's whore mouth and reached all the way down her throat instantly, all three cocks visible in her throat as the photographer lost her supply of oxygen replaced only by sheer cock musk, snot and tears leaking out as her throat gaped into a true fuckhole by her beautiful, black she-studs~❤_ **

**_"We won't have any regard for you."_ **

**_SLAM SLAM SLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAM~❤❤❤_ **

**_"GHLOOKHFFLGLODKFLFOKGLDKLGKDLKGLRLRKLFKFRLGLDLRKGLLRKKKHH~❤❤❤❤"_ **

_Buckets_ of femcum squirted across her carpet floor as Mahiru's body spasmed and orgasmed multiple times at her multi-deepthroat blowbang, what little of her pupils that could be seen flashing pink in pulsing love hearts as her spit-cum froth slid down onto the rest of her face~

_"Woooow… Those Americans girls really don't mess around, do they Angie?"_ Aoi said, staring intensely at the scene before her as the black girls massacred Mahiru's throat into a sloppy mess~

"They sure don't~! Angie's seen _lots_ and _LOTS_ of American futas break any exotic girls they see~! Perfect for Angie's Island celebrations~ Don't you agree, Akane~?"

"Damn it, I wasn't done cumming into it…"

**_Video timestamp: 01:33:18_ **

  


The photographer's camera was currently being held in the hands of Anne, seeing as she was the Ultimate Camerawoman back in the States, and was thus the best to handle Mahiru's camera while making sure she recorded the entire fuckfest in the girl's bathroom.

Well, to call it a fuckfest right now was a tad bit disingenuous, as Naomi was currently dunking Mahiru's whole head into the ginger's bathtub, which was filled with at _least_ with a couple gallons of ball-juice, halfway filling it thanks to the combined efforts of all six futa studs. 

And a little bit of making the cockslut throw up the other gallons of jizz she drank up in the last hour.

**_"GLLGGLLGLUHBUBGGGLLBBFFFF~~~❤❤❤ GFFLLGLBGBHLGBHBGGLUH~~~❤💕"_ **

Bubbles of air surfaced onto the cumbath from the ginger slut's shrinking lungs, arms and legs thrashing about while Mahiru lost oxygen by the second, head and neck unable to pull herself up from Naomi's powerful grip. And yet, the entire time, her fat pussylips gushed what was at least 2-3 gallons of femcum across the tiled floor, turning the bathroom into a slipping hazard with how much she came.

" _Yeah, struggle more_ **_bitch_ ** _. That'll help. We're not pulling you back up until we make your brain more stupider."_

A continuation of her punishment from her greed of sucking other dick (obviously not blaming Akane's gluttony and pinning it on Mahiru), Naomi proposed a punishment that would involve all six of them had disagreements with, and that first involved bringing Mahiru into her room's bathroom. With all of them before taking turns to slam their dicks into Mahiru's whore throat, they beat their cocks off into the photographer's bathtub, not even trying to first plug the drain since they knew their nasty, jelly-like fuckbutter would clog up the pipes.

Less than 10 minutes later of continuous, controlled orgasms later, they filled up the tub to a satisfying amount, steam rising from the cumbath and fogging up the bathroom's mirror as the stench of girlcock jizz marked itself permanently inside of Mahiru's room. Which of course meant that this was the ideal time to suffocate Mahiru in her favorite thing in the world~

The other five girls were right beside Naomi and Mahiru, the bathroom quite spacious enough to let them have enough room to stand by each other, still jerking their cocks slowly at the struggling Mahiru's sounds and her spasming body. Anne herself was squatting right behind Mahiru's ass, one hand grabbing both of her ankles to reduce her thrashing, and the other holding the camera as she aimed it towards the ginger's still untouched yet squirting pussy.

Forcing her legs a bit forward until her knees were resting better on the cum-stained tiles, Mahiru's asscheeks were spread enough to show her fat vulva and pussy folds constantly being stained in her continuous squirts, while also getting a nice view of her pristine and winking asshole, her fat ass globes wobbling as she still drowned in her futa alphas' spunk.

________________

_**".........❤💕❤💕"** _

It wasn't until for another 10 minutes that Naomi didn't lift the fuckdoll's head out of the lava of ballslop, long after the redhead's movements died down and her stomach bloating more and more from being forced(?) to drink the dickspunk to survive. Pulling her head out immediately showed the desired results the apparent leader of the gangbangers wanted Mahiru to look. Akane was the first to respond.

" _Holy shit, that face is fucking hot...❤"_

_"Goodness, bless Atua for giving me this opportunity~! Mahiru looks like she has been reborn~!💕"_

_"Oh wow~❤… That's a nice face you're making there, Mahiru~❤"_

_"Finally, looks like she knows her place now"_

Mahiru already did know her place when she brought six bitchbreakers into her room, but I guess that was just an excuse to break the bitch even further than they usually do. As for Mahiru herself, _her face was wonderful~_

Cum was _everywhere_ across her face, every pore assuredly filled with dickspunk, no less her nose, mouth, and ear holes. Smelling cum, eating cum, hearing the jizz remnants slosh in her ear canals, while what little make-up she usually wore was all smeared away to be replaced by the cum spa she received. Clumps of fuckbutter clung to her hair and eyelashes, each hair follicle soaked in only the BEST semen that Hope's Peak has to offer: if her face could've been a pussy, it would have been impregnated 40 times over.

And that was not to say of her actual expression~ Her jaw was mindlessly open with with strings of cum connecting from her practically white tongue to the roof of her mouth, the entire inside splattered in the white substance. A prominent cum bubble formed from her open lips, with jizz-drool spilling down back into the bath, with two extra smaller bubbles coming from her nostrils. Her eyes were almost entirely blank, half-lidded with only the faintest bit of her heart-pupils under her upper eyelid, her messy hair covering the other eye. And _ALL_ of it was magnificently captured on camera by Anne~

**_"NnGGgHHOOoOOOAaGggKKkkhh~~~❤💕❤💕 HaaAAAAaaGLURKH-~!❤💕"_ **

A burp of jizz rose up and shot out of her mouth and nose, body shivering as Mahiru came the 24th time, a stream of squirt shooting out of her cunt pathetically at such a shameful orgasm.

Naomi only quietly smiled. 

**_Perfect._ **


End file.
